To Find You
by feliciaaaaaaa
Summary: Rory sets off to find Jess and finds a whole lot more than she expected.
1. A Daydream All To Clear

Rory flung open the front door, ran in her room and jumped on her bed. Tears were cascading down her face, her face all red and splotchy. She had just found out that Jess had left for California. Of all the things that could have happened to her, she never imagined this. Rory sat now quietly on her bed. What did she do? Should she have been more open to the idea of her in Jess in Kyle's bedroom? Rory knew that Jess wouldn't have left because of that. She knew it. She had to find out what it was, immediately. Before it was too late.  
She had so much ideas running through her head. Rory wanted to find Jess, to tell him every little thing that came to her mind about the situation. It couldn't be over the phone, in person would be better. There was just enough time for her to go to California and get to where Jess was before Graduation. Rory knew that Luke had the address. All she had to do was get it.  
Rory would start out tomorrow at Luke's, with first telling her mom. Telling her, not asking permission. Getting a nice sleep was the only thing on her agenda for tonight. As she drifted into slumber the radio played quietly in the background.  
  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
  
Sometimes I don't  
  
Doo doo doo doo  
  
...ooooh...  
  
At times I'm part of the madness  
  
Sometimes I won't  
  
Give in to you  
  
You see in a way  
  
I have been drifting down a river  
  
To nowhere  
  
And you've given me nothing  
  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then  
  
This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
  
Lyrics provided by Fefe Dobson~Everything 


	2. Gettin' a move on

Summary- Rory sets off to find Jess and a whole lot more than she bargained for.  
  
Chapter 1 recap- Rory decides she wants to find Jess.  
  
****  
  
The alarm clock sounded and woke Rory with a start. Today was the day she set off to find Jess. The moment that would make her thoughts questioned. Wanting to get and early start she slipped out of bed, put her clothes and shoes on, and applied a touch of makeup. She opened her bedroom door slightly and found her mom sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai: Hey honey. How are you feeling? Rory: I'm a bit shaken up. Lorelai: I know exactly what you need. A big carton of ice cream, some cds, and some romances. A big wallow fest 2004, Gilmore style. Rory: No mom, I sort of had something else in mind. Lorelai: Ok well we could always go to Luke's and play bagel hockey.  
  
(Rory gets a sad expression on her face)  
  
Lorelai: Ok, not a good choice obviously. Why don't you pick. Rory: OK well I had this idea last night. Lorelai: An idea, okay. What kind of idea? Rory: Well a California kind of idea. (Rory gets a hopeful expression on her face) Lorelai: Nope no way Rory. Jess has caused you so much pain, why do you want to put yourself through this? Rory: I want to show him that I.well you know... Lorelai: (standing up) Know what Rory? Rory: Never mind it's nothing. (Stands up and starts to walk away) Lorelai: Rory come on. If it's really important to you you should let me know. We could possibly make an arrangement. Rory: (Now has tears running down her face) I think I may love him mom. It hurts for me to breathe. Did you ever have that feeling? Lorelai: Aww honey you know I did with Christopher. When he went with Sherry I felt like a part of me had died.or went with him in some way. Rory: (wiping the tears off her face) I want a second chance. Will you come with me? You know just make the trip with me? Lorelai: Anything for my girl. But how do we know where to go once we get there? (Both give each other a big hug, than at the same moment get an idea) Lorelai and Rory: Luke!  
  
Rory knew that she had made the right decision in asking her mom to accompany her to California. Besides, she didn't want to make the travel alone, not knowing what she would find when she got there. It would help to have a best friend, and a mother there.  
The girls got to packing, deciding they would leave later this afternoon. They would have the weekend plus three days to get to California and back. Rummaging through the closets, beneath beds, and chairs Lorelai and Rory were finally ready to leave.  
Making their way through Star's Hallow, Lorelai and Rory were nervous upon asking Luke for Jess' address. Pulling up to the diner, they both made their way up the steps.  
  
Lorelai: You first!! Rory: Fine you big baby.  
  
With Rory heading first into the diner they noticed an occasional lull. A very rare one only for this special moment.  
  
Luke: Hey guys. What's with the jeep? You going away or something? Lorelai: You know about that. We need to ask you for a favor...  
  
Read and Review! Tell me what you think 


	3. Please Lukey?

Chap 1- Rory decides to go and find Jess.  
  
Chap 2- Lorelai decides to go with Rory to California.  
  
***********  
  
Rory: Mom can we hurry it up please.  
  
Lorelai: Ok ok. Don't be a cranky pants. ( sticks her tongue out)  
  
Luke: What is it Lorelai, you want more coffee or something?  
  
Lorelai: Thanks that is so nice of you. But no that's not what I was thinking. See we need a favor. (Bats her eyelashes)  
  
Luke:(Rolls her eyes) What is it?  
  
Lorelai: Well.....Rory can tell you can't you honey?  
  
Rory: We need Jess' address in California. I've taken it upon myself to go find him and mom is coming with me.  
  
Lorelai: Wow straight to the point.  
  
Luke: ( looks speechless and looks at Lorelai) I thought you were all against Jess. What made you all so giddy giddy?  
  
Lorelai: Well I got some information that can't be ignored. (Shares a secret look with Rory)  
  
Luke: (starts to feel uncomfortable) Well okay. But it's not my fault in any way what happens down there. Got it?  
  
Lorelai: Yes sir, grandpa.  
  
Luke: Lorelai....  
  
Lorelai: All right. All right Now get a pen and paper and write it down.  
  
( Luke scribbles down an address somewhere in Venice and hands it to Rory)  
  
Rory: Thanks Luke. It's really nice of you.  
  
Luke: It's no trouble. Now be careful. Both of you.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks see you in a few days.  
  
(Lorelai and Rory head out the door as Luke is watching them go)  
  
Luke: What have I got myself into? 


	4. Some Good Old bonding

Chap 1-Rory decides to find Jess  
  
Chap 2-Lorelai decides to go with Rory to California.  
  
Chap 3-Luke gives Lorelai and Rory Jess' address in Venice.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory were now on the road. They both figured, with the limited amount of time they had, it would be easier, and faster to take a plane. Now that there was an awkward silence in the car, Rory was the one to break it.  
  
Rory: So what's on the agenda once we get to California?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I thought we should find somewhere to stay, like a hotel first. Then we could go out to a nice dinner. How's that sound?  
  
Rory: It sounds great. I'm just having second thoughts.  
  
Lorelai: (Pulls the car over) About what?  
  
Rory: Well I know I love Jess. I know that. But's it's the telling him part that seems wrong to me. What if he left for California because of me? He wouldn't want me busting into his life, maybe changing it, by telling him that I love him.  
  
Lorelai: Have you ever thought that he loves you to?  
  
Rory: At times, I thought he did. But this whole situation has made me start to wonder. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?  
  
Lorelai: Rory, I know that you may be scared. This is important to you. I can tell it is. That's what matters right. If he loves you, like I think he does he won't turn away.  
  
Rory:(Looks at Lorelai) You think that he loves me?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't want to say it to you. There were times when I didn't even want to think about it. He looks at you in a very special way Rory. You were the only person he could talk to in this town. The only one that saw beneath that bad boy exterior. You changed him in a way no one else could. I think that scared him.  
  
Rory: Wow. I never thought about that.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah it's true. You are a heartbreaker. I always knew it. Even when you were little I had a line all the way up the street line up to see little Rory.  
  
Rory: (laughs) You know mom, I'm glad that you're coming. I never could do this by myself.  
  
Lorelai: Anything for you babe, anything.  
  
(Lorelai and Rory smile at each other)  
  
{Cut to Hartford Airport-Afternoon)  
  
(Lorelai and Rory had just purchased their tickets. Now they are walking around looking for their plane)  
  
Lorelai: You think they would make this easier. You know finding the plane.  
  
Rory: It is easy, you just got tired of looking.  
  
Lorelai: I did not. It's just so confusing to me. I mean, I've been on planes before, but I was always with someone else, they always found the plane.  
  
Rory: Fine. I'll find it. (Sees their plane up ahead) There it is!  
  
Lorelai: Oh good. Mommy was getting a little winded.  
  
Rory: Stop complaining. Come on. (Grabs Lorelai's arm)  
  
(Lorelai and Rory are on the plane. They are deciding where each one wants to sit.)  
  
Lorelai: I want to sit by the window.  
  
Rory: Hey it's the rule. The kids always sit by the window.  
  
Lorelai: Says who?  
  
Rory: Says anyone that you ask.  
  
Lorelai: (turns to the man in front of her) Um excuse me sir. Do the children usually sit by the window?  
  
Man: What's with you lady? I was trying to sleep.  
  
Lorelai: Oh sorry.   
  
Rory: That was a little rude. (Laughs)  
  
Lorelai: Well sorry. I don't want to sit by the window. I'll probably get stuck next to some fat guy who won't stop talking. They'll keep on talking and from complete boredom, I'll start to fall asleep. I'll ask you to entertain me. You'll have your head in a book that I never heard of, not fully taking advantage of a window seat.  
  
Rory: Fine. You can sit by the window. (Gets up) I'm not arguing with you on this trip.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks! I always knew that you were my best daughter.  
  
Rory: (laughs) I'm your only daughter.  
  
Lorelai: Sit young grasshopper. Enjoy the ride.  
  
(They sit together as the plane goes off to California.) 


	5. We meet again

Rory: Wow California's pretty.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. It sure is.  
  
(Rory and Lorelai had just arrived in California. They were now headed in a cab to the hotel they found in a brochure on the plane)  
  
Lorelai: So what do you want to have to eat hun?  
  
Rory: I don't know. Chinese maybe?  
  
Lorelai: Ok. We could do that. Then we could rent some movies from that channel they put in hotels.  
  
Rory: Oh my god. (Looking out the cab window, Rory sees a familiar face. Jess. Walking with an older man. The cab was slowly coming to a stop, right next to him. Rory didn't know what to do. ) Quick duck!  
  
Lorelai: What? (Lorelai wasn't paying attention. At the stop, she saw Jess. By the time she tried to duck, Jess had already seen her)Oops.  
  
Rory: What oops? What oops?  
  
Lorelai: I think we have to get out. You have to deal with this now. Jess saw me.  
  
Rory: Oh god. I'm not ready.  
  
(They both hear a knocking on the window. Rory gets up, being face to face with Jess)  
  
Rory: I guess this is it.  
  
(Lorelai and Rory paid the cab driver and got out. Lorelai went over by the man, not knowing that he knew Jess. Rory went over to Jess)  
  
Jess: What are you doing here Rory?  
  
Rory: I.....  
  
Jess: What you what?  
  
Rory: You never told me that you were leaving. I wanted to see you. Talk to you.  
  
Jess: Really? I thought you'd hate me now.  
  
Rory: I am pretty mad at you Jess. Why did you leave? Why did you come here?  
  
Jess: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Rory: You never want to talk about it! You always shut me out.  
  
Jess: You wouldn't understand like I wanted you to.  
  
Rory: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
(Jess and Rory continue arguing, while Lorelai starts talking to the man)  
  
Lorelai: (turns to the man) Hi. I'm Lorelai.  
  
Man: Jimmy.  
  
Lorelai: So...  
  
Jimmy: So that your kid?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. That's Rory.  
  
Jimmy: Rory? Man Jess talks about her all the time. Who would have knew?  
  
Lorelai: You know Jess?  
  
Jimmy: Yes. I do.  
  
Lorelai: How?  
  
Jimmy: (clears his throat) I'm his father.  
  
Lorelai: His father? The one who left him when he was younger?  
  
Jimmy: Yes that's me.  
  
Lorelai: So that's why Jess came here to California? He broke Rory's heart for you?  
  
Jimmy: Hey. I didn't even know he was coming here. He just showed up at my doorstep.  
  
Lorelai: But there must have been something that made him do it.  
  
Jimmy: Could of been out of curiosity.  
  
Lorelai: You came to see him, didn't you? In stars hallow?  
  
Jimmy: Is that a bad thing? Visiting my son?  
  
Lorelai: No it's not. I'm sorry. It's just.... I'm worried about Rory.  
  
Jimmy: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Well, one she's my daughter, and two I think she really cares for Jess.  
  
Jimmy: Well everyone cares for somebody, it's a way of life.  
  
Lorelai: Not a friendly, buddy care a care care.  
  
Jimmy: Oh a care care. What's that mean again?  
  
Lorelai: It's nothing I shouldn't tell you about Rory. You don't even know here.  
  
Jimmy: Oh but I do. You, had Rory when you were sixteen. Rory attended Chilton before being accepted to Yale. To close friends, you invite them for a movie night. You both are coffee addicts. Oh and you hate your parents.  
  
Lorelai: Wow. How do you know all that?  
  
Jimmy: Jess. He talks. I listen. It's sort of a routine between us.  
  
Lorelai: So you think Jess loves Rory?  
  
Jimmy: I don't know I think it could be a possibility.  
  
Lorelai: So I have an idea.  
  
Jimmy: What kind of idea?  
  
Lorelai: Well now they are over there arguing right?  
  
Jimmy: Right.  
  
Lorelai: Which means their not getting back together at this moment right?  
  
Jimmy: What are you getting at?  
  
Lorelai: Well I was thinking we could set up a night, preferably tomorrow. You tell Jess your going to some fancy dinner that he has to tag along. I'll tell Rory basically the same thing. You tell Jess to wear a tux. I'll tell Rory to wear a dress. When they see each other, they'll have to get back together.  
  
Jimmy: Getting Jess in a tux? I don't think so.  
  
Lorelai: You want to see him happy don't you?  
  
Jimmy: I don't think he'll be happy in a tux.  
  
Lorelai: You know what I mean. This could be the chance of a lifetime.  
  
Jimmy: Well alright.  
  
Lorelai: But we have to do it behind the scenes.  
  
Jimmy: Right.  
  
Lorelai: Is there a ballroom we can rent or something?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah there's one right down the road from here.  
  
Lorelai: Good. You arrange a nice piano player. I'll go there tonight and reserve the ballroom. Oh and I'll do the decorations. You just convince Jess to wear a tux.  
  
Jimmy: Will do.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, so make it look like you don't know me. Rory's coming.   
  
(Rory is walking towards Lorelai. She has a few tears running down her face)  
  
Lorelai: Rory, what's wrong?  
  
Rory: I think we should go.  
  
(Rory starts walking down the street, Lorelai follows)  
  
Jess: Ok, so we should go back to your place.  
  
Jimmy: So that was Rory huh? (Smirks at Jess)  
  
Jess: That was Rory.  
  
Jimmy: She's pretty.  
  
Jess: Yes she is.  
  
Jimmy: You love her?  
  
Jess: I'm not talking about this. (Starts walking in the opposite direction than where Rory went)  
  
Jimmy: Don't deny it! Come on. Jess (Starts walking, following Jess). Great, just Great. 


	6. I'm freaking out!

(Rory ran to the hotel entrance and stopped. The tears had been streaming down her face. Lorelai was right behind her, still not knowing what had happened with Rory and Jess)  
  
Lorelai: Honey, can you please tell mommy what's going on?  
  
Rory: (crosses her arms) He hates me.  
  
Lorelai: Who hates you?  
  
Rory: (now yelling) Jess!  
  
Lorelai: Ok. Calm down. Now tell me what happened.  
  
Rory: I was going to tell him. I really was. But it wasn't the right time you know? (Lorelai nods her head). Then I asked him why he ran away and he wouldn't answer me. He said I wouldn't understand. (Crying) He shut me out.  
  
Lorelai: Aww honey. Come to mama. (Lorelai and Rory hug) He didn't mean it. He must have been so shocked and happy to see you. Who wouldn't be? You're my Rory and you're so so beautiful.  
  
Rory: (laughs slightly) Thanks mom. Did I mention how glad I am that you came?  
  
Lorelai: I don't think you did. Will you say it for me?  
  
Rory: I am SO glad you came mom. I love you.  
  
Lorelai: I love you too. So are you thinking about kissing Jess?  
  
Rory: What are you talking about?  
  
Lorelai: When you say I love you, are you going to kiss him? (Makes a kissy face) Oh Jess, I love you. Will you once again be my gentleman caller?  
  
Rory: Let's go mom (Pulls Lorelai into the hotel entrance)  
  
(Lorelai and Rory are lying in bed. Lorelai had snuck out to the ballroom and reserved it, while Rory was at the swimming pool earlier. She also hired a woman to decorate the ballroom really fancy, and for a small fee. The ballroom was booked for the next night. All Lorelai had to do, was tell Rory to dress up and go to dinner with her tomorrow night.)  
  
{The girl's hotel room-8pm-night}  
  
Lorelai: So, I was thinking tomorrow we could go shopping. Then at night we could go to a really fancy restaurant and get all dressed up.  
  
Rory: How can we afford that Mom?  
  
Lorelai: I can afford it. I want to make you feel better. Is that such a crime? (Snuggles against Rory)  
  
Rory: No it's not. I'll go but remember, the day after that I have to talk to Jess.  
  
Lorelai: You mean kiss Jess.  
  
Rory: (Blushes) I mean talk to Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Sure honey, whatever you say.  
  
{Jimmy's house-same time}  
  
(Jess and Jimmy had the whole house to themselves that night. They were watching movies and eating pizzas. Jimmy had booked the piano player later that afternoon, when Jess was in the shower. Jimmy had also booked a DJ. The Mariano men always loved some good music. He knew that Lorelai had everything else under control. Now was a good as time as any to bring up Jess wearing a tux)  
  
Jimmy: So what do you think about wearing a tux?  
  
Jess: You're talking to the clown.  
  
Jimmy: I'm serious. Sasha and I are going somewhere nice tomorrow night with the family. Since your family, I thought you might want to go.  
  
Jess: (Is shocked that Jimmy called him family) No way.  
  
Jimmy: Think about it. You could meet some pretty girls-  
  
Jess: I don't want to meet pretty girls.  
  
Jimmy: You love Rory, just admit it man.  
  
Jess: (sighs) even if I did love Rory, she doesn't love me back. We got into this huge fight today.  
  
Jimmy: So you fought big deal. Like that's not ever going to happen. Think about it, why do you think Rory came here, to California?  
  
Jess: To tell me what a jerk I am for leaving her, and not telling her why I actually left.  
  
Jimmy: Maybe, (laughs) but I think it's because she loves you. She could have told you that over the phone easily. You hold on to that one Jess, she's special. By the way, I'm picking up your tux tomorrow, your going. It'll do you good. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Jess: (lays his head back and groans)  
  
{The girl's hotel room-3am}  
  
(Lorelai wakes up from what seems to be a bad dream. She quietly takes her cell phone out of her purse and goes out to the hotel lobby. She dials a number.)  
  
Man: Hello? (In a very pissed off way)  
  
Lorelai: Luke?  
  
Luke: Lorelai (sounding worried) is everything ok?  
  
Lorelai: I'm freaking out big time.  
  
Luke: Can't you freak out in another 5 hours?  
  
Lorelai: Oh my friend, I am freaking out now.  
  
Luke: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: I think Rory and Jess are in love.  
  
Luke: That's why you went down there isn't it?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. I told her I was fine with it. I told her I was ok. You know what else I did?  
  
Luke: (half asleep) what?  
  
Lorelai: Since Rory and Jess had a fight Jimmy and I planned out this whole surprise thing tomorrow night so they can get back together!  
  
Luke: (clearly wide awake) you and Jimmy? Are you out of your mind?  
  
Lorelai: I know. I know. I wasn't thinking. I was just thinking about Rory and how I want her to be happy.  
  
Luke: (sighs) that's what's important Lorelai. Rory. She'll love the surprise-whatever the hell it is. If Rory and Jess love each other so what? Everyone's supposed to love someone right?  
  
Lorelai: (smiles) Right. So you think I'm wrong about freaking out?  
  
Luke: Freaking out? Naw. I am too. Now calling me at 3 am? That's wrong.  
  
Lorelai: Oh sorry Luke. I'll let you get back to dreaming about me.  
  
Luke: (looks surprised) what?  
  
Lorelai: I mean not dreaming about me, I mean dreaming about..whatever the hell you want to dream about. It's none of my business. Bye Luke (hangs up the phone)  
  
Luke: (smiles) gotta love the Gilmores. 


	7. Cute boys and beautiful women

Authors note: Thanks for the comments!! Keep them coming!  
  
{dress shop-afternoon-}  
  
(Lorelai and Rory are looking through the dress racks. Neither can decide which one to pick because they are all so beautiful)  
  
Lorelai: (points at a dress) Ooooh I like that one. (Points at another dress) But I like that one better! Rory come and help mommy pick out a dress.  
  
(Rory walks over with a couple of dresses)  
  
Rory: Just get a bunch and we can try them on.  
  
Lorelai: I like the way your mind works.  
  
Rory: You always have.  
  
(The girls walk into the dressing rooms. Lorelai comes out in a low cut, flowing red dress. Rory comes out with a simple, but very sexy black dress.)  
  
Lorelai: Oh honey you look beautiful. I love it.  
  
Rory: Your dress looks even better.  
  
Lorelai: (twirls) Thank you. I feel like a Queen. A very young queen.  
  
Rory: (twirls) And I feel like a princess.  
  
Lorelai: And you look great. I can't wait for tonight.  
  
Rory: Me either, even though we're just going out for dinner.  
  
Lorelai: (Gets a look on her face that Rory can't see) Yeah. Dinner.  
  
{Tux shop-same time}  
  
(Jimmy and Jess are at the tuxedo shop getting them both measured for a tux. A man is measuring Jess)  
  
Jess: Hey man! Easy!  
  
Man: Stand still.  
  
Jess: How can I stand still when your sticking pins where they shouldn't even be?  
  
Jimmy: Jess. Please.  
  
Jess: I mean, why do I have to wear a tux anyway? Can't I just wear a shirt and pants like a good ol' boy?  
  
Jimmy: (smirks) no.  
  
Jess: I mean, if we're just going out to eat or something I can just-  
  
Jimmy: Still no  
  
Jess: Fine. But I'm not wearing tails. Nope no way.  
  
Jimmy: (chuckles) Maybe we should.  
  
Jess: (glares) Funny.  
  
{Girls hotel room-night}  
  
(Lorelai and Rory are doing each others makeup. They both have their hair in updos. Rory's hair is up in a bun with curls framing her face. They are almost ready to leave)  
  
Lorelai: There all done. (Grabs a camera and takes a picture of Rory)  
  
Rory: What is that for?  
  
Lorelai: Can't a gal take some pictures?  
  
Rory: I guess so.  
  
Lorelai: Rory come here, sit down. (They both sit down)  
  
Rory: What's wrong?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing. It's seems like just yesterday you were crawling around in diapers and now you're sitting before me a beautiful young woman who's falling in love.  
  
Rory: Mom...  
  
Lorelai: No just listen because I won't be able to say this to you later.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: (gets nervous) You know because I'll be tired........and I might you know......fall asleep.....uh....and I'll wake up and forget what I was going to say.  
  
Rory: (not buying it) Ok.  
  
Lorelai: You know I love you right?  
  
Rory: (moves closer) Of course.  
  
Lorelai: I love you so much, and now you're going to college. Just don't forget about me ok? (Now has tears in her eyes)  
  
Rory: (hugs her) I won't.  
  
{Jimmy's house-same time}  
  
Jimmy: You feeling good?  
  
Jess: Do you have to ask me that every five seconds? {Adjusts his collar} I'm feeling fine.  
  
Jimmy: Good. That's good.  
  
Jess: Okay. What's wrong with you?  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean?  
  
Jess: You been acting really strange around me. I don't know. It's freaking me out.  
  
Jimmy: I'm fine. Your fine. Everybody's fine.  
  
Jess: (Looks at himself in the mirror and makes a face) I look like an idiot.  
  
Jimmy: (also looks at himself in the mirror) So do I. But you, you look cute.  
  
Jess: (points a finger at him) shut up.  
  
Jimmy: I'm just saying......  
  
Jess: You know I can just forget this whole thing. You know watching movies and reading a good book is not out of the question.  
  
Jimmy: (turns serious) Ok. Fine lets go. (Holds open the door for Jess) Go ahead you handsome boy.  
  
Jess: (walks through the door and groans)  
  
{Ballroom night-8pm}  
  
(Jess and Jimmy have just arrived. Rory and Lorelai are not there yet. The ballroom is huge and looks so beautiful. Jess looks confused)  
  
Jess: Jimmy, why are we at a ballroom? I don't dance.  
  
Jimmy: (jiggles his keys) Come on. It's now or never. ( walks through the door)  
  
Jess: (starts to follow) What's going on? Jeez man!   
  
(Just as Jess and Jimmy enter the ballroom, Rory and Lorelai arrive)  
  
Rory: Wow. Are we going dancing?  
  
Lorelai: (smiles) Come on. (Takes her hand)  
  
Rory: (in awe) Wow.  
  
  
  
What will happen next? Will Jess and Rory get back together, or go their separate ways? Read and Review!! 


	8. Jess' way with words

(Jess and Jimmy walk into the ballroom. Lorelai and Rory are still outside. Jess takes a look around. Jimmy peeks out the door and sees Lorelai and Rory walking down the long hallway, walking in the opposite direction.)  
  
Jimmy: Damn. Jess, I''ll be right back.  
  
Jess: (Takes a look around, and walks into a heart balloon.) Christ.  
  
(Out in the hallway, Jimmy approaches Lorelai and Rory.)  
  
Jimmy: Hey. Your going the wrong way.  
  
Rory: Who are you?  
  
Jimmy: I'm Jimmy. (Holds out his hand) May I escort you into the ballroom?  
  
Rory: Mom, who is this?  
  
Lorelai: Just wait. All will be explained.  
  
Rory: Wha-  
  
(Jimmy takes a hold of Rory's hand and leads her into the doorway. Lorelai mouths a thank you. Jimmy nods.)  
  
Jimmy: This is a gift from me and Lorelai.  
  
Rory: What are you talking about?  
  
(Jimmy holds the door open for Rory, who steps inside. Rory takes a look around and gasps when she spots Jess. Jess turns around and is a little surprised when he sees Rory. He looks her over. Rory sees this and blushes. They each take a step toward each other.)  
  
Jess: (very softly) Hey.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess:(takes another step towards her) Did you know about this?  
  
Rory: Not a clue.  
  
Jess: I think they want us to make up. (Takes a look over at Lorelai and Jimmy, who pretend to be engrossed in a conversation.)  
  
Rory: Yeah. Me too. (Bites her lip) But the question is, do you?  
  
Jess: (Jess looks at her. He can't believe what he is hearing. He takes a hold of her hand.) Of course I do, Rory.  
  
Rory: (looks down) Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving?  
  
Jess: (sighs) I didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
Rory: (half smiles) You didn't ?  
  
Jess: No. I didn't.   
  
Rory: Then why did you leave?  
  
Jess: Well...(points to Jimmy) See that man over there?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Jess: That's my father. He came to Star's Hallow soon after...(clears throat) Kyle's party. I figured since I never actually knew him, then now is a good as time as any.  
  
Rory: Wow. So are you going to stay here?  
  
Jess: (smiles) I'm still deciding. (Music starts playing, "Time by Chantal Kreviazuk starts playing)So would you like to dance?  
  
Rory: It would be my pleasure.  
  
(Jess leads Rory onto the dance floor. He puts his arm gracefully around her waist. Rory liked the feeling of his fingers on her waist. She puts her hands around his neck they slowly start dancing)  
  
Time  
  
Where did you go  
  
WHy did you leave me here alone  
  
Wait  
  
Don't go so fast  
  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror  
  
And the world's getting clearer  
  
so wait for me  
  
This time  
  
I'm down  
  
I'm down on my knees  
  
I'm begging for all your sympathy  
  
But you (I'm just an illusion)  
  
You don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror  
  
And the world's getting clearer  
  
I'll take what you give me  
  
Please know that I'm learning  
  
So wait for me  
  
This time  
  
I should've known better  
  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
  
And afternoons and mornings  
  
I threw them all away  
  
Now  
  
This is my time  
  
And I'm gonna make this moment mine  
  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
  
I'll take what you give me  
  
Please know that I'm learning  
  
I've looked in the mirror  
  
My world's getting clearer  
  
So wait for me  
  
This time  
  
This time..  
  
(Lorelai and Jimmy are standing by the door, watching Rory and Jess. Lorelai is holding a tissue and wiping her eyes.)  
  
Lorelai: They're just so cute, you know?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah. I guess they are.  
  
Lorelai: So do you want to know what their saying?  
  
Jimmy:(Looks at her) No.  
  
Lorelai: Cause you know, I do.  
  
Jimmy: So what?  
  
Lorelai: Jeez is it that hard to ask you to dance?  
  
Jimmy: (chuckles) Come on.  
  
(Lorelai and Jimmy move to the dance floor. They start dancing a little way away from Rory and Jess.)  
  
Jess: I'm really glad you decided to come down here.  
  
Rory: Me too.  
  
Jess: (slowly rocks her back and forth and whispers) I.......I......I really like spending time with you.  
  
Rory: (Rory feels like a hundred pound brick has hit her. Was he going to say I love you, the three little words she had been waiting for? Or did he really "like spending time with her"? She felt like her eyes were starting to water.) Umm, can you excuse me Jess? I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Jess. Yeah. Sure. (Jess was afraid to say I love you to Rory. He didn't want to feel like and idiot. He said the first thing that came to his mind, not knowing how Rory would react.)  
  
(Rory ran out of the ballroom pretty quickly. She went into the ladies room and locked herself in the stall. Tears started pouring out of her eyes, a little more dramatically than she expected. Meanwhile Lorelai excused herself from dancing with Jimmy. She had to go and see if Rory was okay. On her way out she shot a look at Jess.)  
  
Jimmy: Yo, what did you say to Rory?  
  
Jess: (sighs) I love spending time with you.  
  
Jimmy: (chuckles) Oh man. You are screwed.  
  
Jess:(gets a sad expression on his face) Yeah.  
  
(Lorelai walks into the bathroom and hears Rory crying. She knocks on the stall that Rory is in.)  
  
Lorelai: Rory. Open up.  
  
Rory: Go away.  
  
Lorelai: Please Rory?  
  
(Lorelai hears a muffled groan and finally Rory opens the door. Rory runs into Lorelai's arms, hugging her. Lorelai rubs her back and whispers "It's going to be okay. Everything's gonna work out. I promise" in her ear.) 


	9. Oh my Rory

(Jess was really upset after he finally left the ballroom. He told Jimmy that he would walk back to his house, because he wanted to spend some time alone. On the way home he saw a bar. Figuring that nothing else could possibly go wrong tonight, he went in. Before he knew it he had had one to many beers. He just kept on thinking about how much he wanted to be with Rory, thinking that she probably hated him now. Even though he was fairly drunk, he got up to leave. He reached into his back pocket to get out some money and felt something that felt like paper in his hands. It was Rory's hotel number. He remembered he had called all the hotels in the area the night before to see where Rory was staying, because he was just wondering. After paying he carefully started walking to Rory's hotel, a short distance away. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away.)   
  
(Rory had came back to the hotel room and just changed into her pajamas. All she could do was just sit there and feel sorry for herself. Lorelai had went down to the pool area to lounge, so Rory was all alone. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself, she knew she was being childish. She was about to turn on the tv when she heard a sort of pounding on the door. Thinking it was a crazy person, she looked through the peephole. Jess. She groaned. Jess looked very different for some reason, disheveled. She carefully opened the door slightly.)  
  
Rory: Jess what are you doing here?  
  
Jess: (waving his hands around) I just came to talk to you, my Rory.  
  
Rory: Are you drunk?  
  
Jess: (puts his hand in a waving motion) No. I just had a few beers. No big deal.  
  
Rory: Jess. It is a big deal. Come in.  
  
Jess: You know, this is so nice of you Rory. You're so nice. I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
Rory: (knows he's drunk but still listens) I don't know, travel the world.  
  
Jess: I would bring you with me. We would take over the world together. You and me. Jess and Rory.  
  
Rory: Jess, here sleep on the couch tonight. Then tomorrow morning you are out of here, because you won't remember anything anyway.  
  
Jess: (walks over to the couch and lies down) Thanks Rory you're the best. The absolute best.  
  
Rory: Yeah. I'm the best. Listen, I'm gonna go downstairs for a while. You just get some rest ok?  
  
Jess: Ok Rory. Good night see you in the morning.  
  
(Rory walks out of the room and thinks she hears Jess say I love you. She dismisses it because she knows that he is drunk. Walking over to Lorelai, she tells her mom what happened)  
  
Lorelai: Hey babe. What's up?  
  
Rory: Jess is here.  
  
Lorelai: (looks around) What? Where?  
  
Rory: Upstairs in our room sleeping.  
  
Lorelai: (looks horrified) Rory! You dirty girl.  
  
Rory: No mom, he came here and he is completely wasted. He doesn't know what he's talking about. So, I told him he could stay the night here.  
  
Lorelai: (thinks for a sec) So do you think he's like really knocked out right now?  
  
Rory: Yeah. I'm pretty sure.  
  
Lorelai: Well I was thinking that with all that he's done, we could you know mess with him.  
  
Rory:(raises her eyebrow) How?  
  
Lorelai: Like put makeup on him or something.  
  
Rory: (laughs) No. How about whipped cream?  
  
Lorelai: Your no fun.  
  
Rory: Take it or leave it.  
  
Lorelai. I'm taking it! Let's go!  
  
(Lorelai and Rory grab a can of whipped cream and head up to the room. Surely, Jess was soundly sleeping. Rory and Lorelai started spraying whipped cream in Jess' hair and on his hands and feet. They start laughing and head into the hallway)  
  
Rory: I can not believe I just did that.  
  
Lorelai: (Laughing) That was so much fun!  
  
What will happen in the morning when Jess wakes up???? Read and Review! 


	10. You don't care about me anymore

(Jess woke up with a splitting headache. He had no idea where he was. Once he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a hotel room. He started to sit up and he felt something gooey on his hands and hair. It then dripped in his eyes.)  
  
Jess: Jesus what the hell?  
  
Rory: (Walked into the room.) Good your up. Have a good sleep.  
  
Jess: (confused) What am I doing here?  
  
Rory: You don't remember? You came here completely trashed and wasted. You also agreed that if I let you stay here tonight, you would leave here right when you woke up.  
  
Jess: (scratching his head) Oh yeah. I faintly remember.  
  
Rory: Yeah well, (grabbing his stuff) I have to take a shower. Time to leave. Goodbye Jess.  
  
Jess: Wait, that's it? That's all you have to say?  
  
Rory: Yes. I do have to take a shower. Telling you I'm going to take a shower, means I'm going to take a shower.  
  
Jess: (touching the whipped cream on his head) Can I at least wash this crap off of my head? By the way did you do this?  
  
Rory:(keeping a straight face) No. And no you cannot wash that off. You came in here looking like an idiot, and your going out the same way.  
  
Jess: (standing up) What is your problem Rory?  
  
Rory: (chuckles) My problem? You really have room to talk Jess. Don't forget, I could of left you out on the street last night. You're the one who came to me remember?  
  
Jess: (softly) Yeah. Well I'll get out of your way Rory. (As he walked out the door he turns around and says very loud) I just want to let you know that....well you know what? You don't care about me anymore. (Slams door)  
  
Rory: (starts to cry) But I love you.  
  
{Jimmy's house}  
  
(Jess walks in the door very angry)  
  
Jimmy: Jess where were you last night?  
  
Jess: Don't want to talk about it. (Slams the door.)  
  
Jimmy: Ok then.  
  
(Telephone rings.)  
  
Jimmy: Hello?  
  
Lorelai: Jimmy? It's Lorelai.  
  
Jimmy: Hey. How's Rory doing?  
  
Lorelai: Not good. You know where Jess was last night?  
  
Jimmy: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: No? You don't care what your son was doing?  
  
Jimmy: He doesn't tell me where he's going that often.  
  
Lorelai: Well he came here drunk to see Rory.  
  
Jimmy: (very loud) What?  
  
Lorelai: And Rory being the nice person she is let him stay here. He gets up this morning and walks out saying that Rory doesn't care about him.   
  
Jimmy: Well did you do anything about it?  
  
Lorelai: We put whipped cream all over his body last night.  
  
Jimmy: (laughs) oh man.  
  
Lorelai: We are leaving tomorrow Jimmy. Rory loves Jess with her whole heart. He keeps on breaking it.  
  
Jimmy: I know Jess loves Rory. He's just afraid to say it.  
  
Lorelai: Well talk to him. Immediately. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
Will Jess finally say I love you? Read and Review! 


	11. Get there on Time

(Rory and Lorelai were now at the Airport waiting for their flight. They both have not seen or heard from the Mariano men at all. Rory was about to give up on Jess, he hadn't spoke to her since the incident at the hotel. She didn't really blame him, it was mostly her fault anyway. She had meant to call Jess, but she couldn't get the courage to speak to him. Now that she was at the airport, she was beginning to lose hope. Once she was back in Connecticut she was going to TRY to forget about Jess. He would be in California, she would be in Connecticut. Rory could easily find another boyfriend. But she couldn't deny that she still loved Jess. She was just too chicken to tell him.)  
  
Lorelai: So how are you feeling?  
  
Rory: (stares into space)  
  
Lorelai: (Puts her arm around Rory.)  
  
{Jimmy's house-half hour before}  
  
Jimmy: Jess come on.  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Jimmy: Jess..  
  
Jess: I said no.  
  
Jimmy: They'll be leaving in an hour come on.  
  
Jess: Rory was being so cold to me the other day. It's almost like it was another person.  
  
Jimmy: Dude, can you blame her? You show up at her hotel drunk, right after you meant to say you love her but didn't?  
  
Jess: (looks down) Yeah I know.  
  
Jimmy: She could of left you out on the streets you know.  
  
Jess: That's exactly what she said.  
  
Jimmy: Aww how sweet lets go.  
  
Jess: (Thinks it over and realizes that he has to see Rory. Even though she was cold to him, it was partly his fault too. Thinking of a plan, he started to pack. He would go back to Star's Hollow and stay with Luke. Sure he would have to do a little coaxing but this is what he had to do. If only he could get there on time.)  
  
Jimmy: (smiling) Where you going?  
  
Jess: To see if this is my future.  
  
Jimmy: (chuckles) Let's go.  
  
Jess: (grabs his overnight bag and heads out the door)  
  
{Airport}  
  
(Lorelai and Rory just hear their flight called. They gather all of their stuff and head towards the direction of the gate. Rory was reluctant to get on the plane, but she finally trudged along. Meanwhile Jess is running along the airport with Jimmy right behind them. Jimmy also decided to go on the trip with Jess. He couldn't let Jess miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime. By the time they bought their tickets they actually had to run to the gate. Not seeing Lorelai and Rory made them panic. Finally out of breath, they made it inside the airplane. Jess saw Rory right away.)  
  
Jess: (out of breath) RORY!  
  
Read and Review! 


	12. Romance and friendship

(Rory turned around, obviously stunned. )  
  
Rory: Jess, what are you doing here?  
  
Jess: (runs over to her) Rory I love you.  
  
Rory: (smiles with tears in her eyes) I love you too. Why didn't you say it before?  
  
Jess: (shakes his head) I was scared. Scared to say it because I was afraid that If I did I would lose you.  
  
Rory: (smiles) You could never lose me.  
  
(Rory and Jess start kissing each other. The people in the airplane start clapping and whistling. They both smile between kisses. Meanwhile Lorelai starts talking to Jimmy who is sitting behind her.)  
  
Lorelai: I almost gave up and just when I did this happens. Amazing. Truly amazing.  
  
Jimmy: I did what I had to do.  
  
Lorelai: Which was?  
  
Jimmy: Making him realize that it was a chance he had to take.  
  
Lorelai: You know I really see a change in Jess. Physically and emotionally too. Kind of hard to believe if you ask me. You did good Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Thank you. I figured I should make up all those years I'd lost.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
(They sit in silence for a second)  
  
Lorelai: So you coming back to Star's Hollow?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah. Should be fun.  
  
Lorelai: Where are you staying?  
  
Jimmy: I haven't quite thought beyond the next few hours.  
  
Lorelai: Well we have a few rooms in the Inn. I'll be happy to make an arrangement.  
  
Jimmy: That would be great. Thanks Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Your welcome. Now could you please hose those two down?  
  
Jimmy: Sure. (Whistles) Yo! Jess. Get over here.  
  
(Jess comes over after gently kissing Rory. Rory's lipstick is all over his face.)  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Jimmy: (chuckles) That shade looks great on you.  
  
Jess: (glares and grabs a tissue) Shut up.  
  
*********************  
  
Lorelai: So honey you happy?  
  
Rory: Yeah. I'm happy.  
  
(The plane is gliding across the country with four people whose life will change, for the better.)  
  
Read and review!! 


End file.
